


ASTRO Blurbs

by FreckledKnell



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Brief mention of daddy kink, Drabble Collection, Father min yoongi, M/M, Might make into full fic, Multi, Ouija Board, Ridiculous, idk yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/pseuds/FreckledKnell
Summary: Some quick little Astro blurbs wrote for a friend
I might make some into actual fics if anybody wants more but whatever.





	1. Chapter 1

Jinwoo stared down at his forearm thoughtfully, expression struggling to not stray into amusement as he took in his soulwords. "I'm both flattered and vaguely creeped out." His arm read 'Hey cutie can I touch the booty.' He really hoped his soulmate wasn't some creepy old man, or it wouldn't be funny anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, can you pass me the rice?" Jinwoo mumbled sleepily, blinking away the sleep that still clung to him from his before dinner nap. His father, one Min Yoongi, nodded before reaching lazily for the food his son had asked for, only to encounter a hand that decidedly did not belong to a member of his family. 

His gaze snapped up to lock onto one of his son's boyfriends, warm brown eyes turning sharp with the glare he leveled at Dongmin as the boy smoothly passed Jinwoo the rice. Meanwhile, his son had turned a dark shade of cherry and started spluttering once he realized what he said, and that Dongmin had responded to it casually.

As if his Dad and Pops weren't sitting at the very same table as them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky's ridiculous when it comes to flirting tbh

A loud yell of his name from his boyfriend had Jinwoo skidding into the living room, almost crashing into Minhyuk where he was sitting cross legged before their coffee table. There was a ouija board laid out before him, long fingers resting against it. 

"The ouija board says we should fuck." The younger stated seriously, an unreadable expression on his face.

The dirty blonde stared blankly at Minhyuk for a moment before saying a firm 'no' and immediately turning and leaving the room to the sound of his boyfriends manic cackling.

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you want a full fic just lemme know nd I'll start as soon as I can :^)


End file.
